


So, How's The Date?

by 50_Shades_of_Hydra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, M/M, from a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_Shades_of_Hydra/pseuds/50_Shades_of_Hydra
Summary: Inspired from one of the post in Instagram. Made it into a fic. Brock and Jack is having a date. But Brock's having a jittery moment.





	So, How's The Date?

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYYY!!!!! My first fic from my laptop. 
> 
> My laptop works!! I fixed it myself!!

#  ****

 

 

“So, how’s the date with Jack Rollins?”

 

 

Bucky Barnes asked a guy on leather jacket and navy jeans that just came in to their shared house, sighed at the question.

 

 

“What. Did. You. Do?” Brock retorted. Bucky could only giggled.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Brock Rumlow, hair spiked on the top, is at the Italian restaurant, sitting in a table with a tall, slicked hair guy in light blue denim shirt and dark brown jeans named Jack Rollins. Brock keeps flipping the menu book, his eyes inspecting each menu while his mind is galloping somewhere. It’s their first date.

 

 

“Brock. Brock?” Jack called.

 

 

Brock blinked rapidly. “Huh?” Come on, Brock. You can do better than that.

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

“Have you choose your order? She’s waiting.”

 

 

“Huh?” Brock, seriously?

 

 

Jack gestured his eyes at the waitress that had been standing for God knows how long with pen and small notepad ready. She gazed at both of them.

 

 

“Oh right. The order. Alright, I’ll have this one,” Brock set the menu book down and  pointed at the picture of the food.

 

 

“I would like to have this one too,” Jack added. Flashing friendly smile.

 

 

The waitress excused herself and Brock gave her a lopsided smile. His eyes then averted to the table. His thumbs clashing with each other and his knees shaking.

 

 

“How’s today at work?” Jack opened up the conversation when he saw that Brock seems to be distracted with the tablecloth he’s gazing with. “Brock?”

 

 

Brock snapped out of his daydream and raised his head up to face Jack. “What?”

 

 

Kind of intimidated, but Jack subsided it with happy grin because of Brock’s face. He repeated the question.

 

 

“Oh. Yeah. Work. Just now. Well, a bit fine. So much work to do. But, overall, it’s fine,” He raised his hands and brought it down with a little sigh and sincere smile. No, nervous smile. That’s what it was.

 

 

Brock surely stuttered. He can feel it.

 

 

Jack laughed a bit. “You’re so cute.” Brock not sure in which context he meant, but he hoped he doesn’t meant his height.

 

 

Brock scoffed.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

After they conversed a bit, followed with giggles, awe and nervous behaviour, their foods arrived and set in front of them. Jack grabbed his eating utensils and gestured Brock to eat their meal.

 

 

He brought his hand to grab the spoon and proceed to stab the chicken meat, but his mind wandering around. He didn’t realized that he was moving the meat around, gathering whatever types of gravy they served.

 

 

It was not soon when he received a text message in his phone. He unlocked his phone and checked the message. It’s from Bucky.

 

 

Bucky: Why don’t you eat your food?

 

 

Brock gaped at the message. Then, he typed.

 

 

Brock: What?

 

 

A few seconds later…

 

 

Bucky: Look at behind you.

 

 

Brock hesitated but turned to see a guy, in a dark grey cap, shoulder length raven hair, a big sunglasses, a fake moustache (he can see that) wearing muddy green jacket and maroon t-shirt, sat two empty tables apart from them. He quickly realized that it was Bucky in disguise.

 

 

He shocked quietly and returned to reply at Bucky’s text.

 

 

Brock: WTF??

 

 

He put his phone into his pocket and started to eat.

 

 

“Who’s that?” Jack asked. He’s referring to the text messages Brock received.

 

 

“Nothing. Come on, let’s continue. Where did we stop?” Brock spoke.

 

 

He felt the confidence surged in him, given that his friend is right there with him.  

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

“I’m trying to help you. I saw you playing with your food.” Bucky explained.

 

 

"I'm not playing with my food. Ok, whatever.." Brock huffed and smiled. “Thanks Bucky.”

 

 

Well, at least his friend is supporting him from his back. Even in disguise. The atmosphere in the restaurant was so eerie back there.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheerio guys! (^_^)v


End file.
